A Fine Day
by Mandi96
Summary: Mack's POV during the PROO episode One Fine Day. Oneshot ep POV.


**A/N: I told you it was coming! You know, almost everybody I talk to doesn't agree with me that in the episode "One Fine Day" Tyzonn has a crush on Rose…**

**Anyways, here is Mack's Point of View during said episode, wherein Rose (whom Mack likes) is crushed upon by Tyzonn, who is able to spend almost the entire afternoon with Rose, alone, almost dying, being revived and immediately receiving a huge hug from Rose. Jealous, Mack?**

**-----PROO-----**

"Okay dad, what's on the schedule for today?" I asked, my muscles still aching from our last fight. Sore muscles and lack of sleep add up to a very grumpy red Power Ranger who was not looking forward to a day of treasure hunting. _They had to catch their plane at around 4:30am. Of course we had to see them off, it would have been rude not to!_

"Nothing." Dad said, looking up from his plate of pancakes.

"Nothing?" Dax questioned eagerly.

"That's right. You've been working so hard lately I've decided that you've all earned a well-deserved day off. You go ahead and do whatever you want to."

"Alright!" Ronny said excitedly. I echoed her comment along with the rest of the Rangers.

"What should we do? Go see a movie?" Dax suggested. I rolled my eyes. _Leave it to Dax to suggest anything to do with movies._

"I know, how about a picnic!" Ronny said, her eyes lighting up.

"A picnic?" Will laughed, but soon stopped when Ronny glared at him. "A picnic sounds great." He said hastily.

"I know the perfect spot." I said. "Spencer, can you-"

"Of course. I will prepare a basket right away." Spencer said as he cleared the dishes away. "As if I don't have enough to do around here…" Spencer walked off into the kitchen grumbling.

I grinned. Spencer may always complain, but we all knew he'd never leave us. I looked at Rose, hoping to see her as excited as the rest of us about the planned events.

My grin faded as I saw the frown on her face. "Rose?" I asked, hoping that she was frowning about something else. I really wanted her to come on this picnic with us. _I want to show her my special spot. She hardly ever opens up to any of us. Maybe if I open up first she'll open up to me._

"Sorry guys, but I think I'll stay here. I just want to sit and relax with a good book."

"But Rose!" Dax started to protest.

"I want to stay here too." Tyzonn interrupted him. _He's staring at Rose. It's like…it's like he can't keep his eyes off her. Well he'd better keep his eyes off her…_

"Why Tyzonn," my father said, surprised as the rest of us. "I'd think you'd be as excited as the rest of the team to get outside in the sunshine."

"I'd prefer to stay here." He said firmly with another look at Rose.

"Alright then, it's your day off. Suit yourself."

"Let's meet at one, then." Ronny decided. "I've got to pack our things!" She said, running out of the room, Will close on her heels mumbling something about helping her.

"I've got a few things I need to check on." Dax excused himself and left the room.

"I'm going to get started on my book." Rose announced, leaving the table as well.

"I've got to-um-whatever" Tyzonn said quickly, following Rose.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Dad." I said with a grin at my father.

"Sorry, Mack, but I've got some letters to write." He said as he stood up, draining the last of his coffee and leaving the room.

"Do they know something I don't?" I wondered as I reached for my fifth helping of pancakes.

**-----PROO-----**

"Hey, Sentinel Knight, can I ask you something?" I was sitting in the Command Centre, alone talking things over with him. He's a pretty cool guy to talk to. He always sees things in a different light than the rest of us do, being from outer space and all that

"Go ahead, Mack." He said in his detached voice.

"Has Tyzonn been acting a little…weird…around Rose lately?" I held my breath. Maybe it was all my imagination.

"Are you referring to his obvious affection for the Pink Ranger?" _Darn._

"Affection?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. He seems to be feeling fondness for Rose, although his feelings are not as deep as yours."

"Wha-a-at?" My eyes widened.

"Calm down, Mack. The others can not tell. Your father and Spencer suspect. She most certainly doesn't know."

"It's so silly. I've only known her for about 2 months, and already I feel as if I couldn't live without her." I said with a sigh. "But she doesn't feel the same way about me. Does she?" I asked hopefully. If he was able to tell me MY feelings, surely he would be able to tell me HER feelings.

"That is not for me to say. You will know her feelings when you ask her for yourself."

_Very helpful._ Then I got a bright idea. "Hey Sentinel Knight, ever been on a picnic?"

**-----PROO-----**

"Sure you won't come with us?" I asked, sitting next to Rose. I had a few minutes before meeting the others in front of the house.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She smiled at me and my breath caught. "I just want to be alone, by myself for a while. The team is great, but sometimes I just need some alone time."

"I understand." I said. "I feel like that sometimes too." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Our moment was interrupted by Tyzonn. "Mack, the others are waiting for you." He said, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. _Whoa, he's, like, glaring at me!_

"Fine. I'll see you when we get back, then." I told Rose with another smile. She smiled, and then opened her book.

"Bye, Mack." Tyzonn said as I passed him.

I walked down the hallway to the front doors where the others were gathered. "Ready to go?" Ronny said excitedly. "Lead the way, leader. You know where we're going." I shrugged.

"What's wrong, Mack?" Will asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Nothing at all."_ I can't let the others know about my having a crush on Rose. I wouldn't get any peace and they'd give me those looks… the indulgent ones. I hate those. Okay, I'm a good actor; I'm in for the show of my life._ "This way." I started walking fast in the direction of the picnic place.

"Can – you – please – slow – down?" Dax puffed under the heavy weight of the pack. I slowed my pace. _Right, we're having a day off. Taking things easy, enjoying ourselves. Humph, I'd enjoy myself a lot better if Rose was here. Whew, I forgot that the way to the picnic place was hilly._

"Fresh air, beautiful scenery, no monsters to fight, this is just one fine day." Will said, turning back to look at the rest of us.

"Easy for you to say," Dax retorted. "You're not carrying a backpack for five miles. What did you put in here, Ronny?"

We stopped as Ronny replied "oh, just our lunches. And a swimsuit for when we go in the water, some sunscreen, a tent-" It looked like she was going to go on forever so I interrupted.

"It's okay, I'll take the backpack. I'm the one with super-strength." I put the backpack on, hardly feeling the extra weight on my shoulders. As we continued walking I decided to share one of my favourite memories with them. "I haven't been on a picnic in over 10 years. Dad and I used to find a great spot by the river, we'd go swimming, we'd toss a football around. We used to have these amazing fried chicken lunches that Spencer made." I smiled, re-living the memory. "Man they were the good days when Dad had more time." I looked down, my happy memory clouded by more recent ones. I was brought out of my daze by a very welcome sound.

"Hey guys!" It was Rose, she'd come running up behind us.

"I thought you weren't coming." Will stated as Rose caught up with us.

"I wasn't, but it seemed like a nice day, and you are my friends so I thought I'd join you." _After being so determined to spend her tome in solitude? No way. It must have been-_

"Tyzonn." We all said together.

"Yeah," she admitted. "He's great and all, but he's just different. He just wanted to look at me all day." _She looks confused, as if she has no idea why he would want to do that. I do, if I could spend a whole day just looking at Rose, I would definitely do it._

"So you ditched him." Will stated with a small smile.

"Well, no I didn't," she trailed off as she saw that we didn't believe her. "Yeah I ditched him." She admitted. "I just need a few moments away from him." She looked at us as if pleading to forgive her for ditching her.

_Oh no, here he comes. It figures he wouldn't leave her alone. _"Rose!" He yelled, making her freeze. "Rose," he said again reaching her and offering her book. "You forgot your book." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She said, taking the book and looking down at it in disgust. _Can't Tyzonn take a hint? Well, I guess because he isn't from Earth he doesn't understand that we don't always say what we mean and there are hidden messages in our language. Like, when I first spoke to Rose "you were really giving it to them back there," that's not what I _meant_, I meant "you are totally awesome and I want to get to know you better." I wonder why she didn't pick that up._

"Hey Ty, we're all going on a picnic." Will said with a pointed smile at Rose. "Want to come?" _Very funny, Will. Now we have to deal with Tyzonn all day. Now _I _have to work extra hard to cover my real feelings when I see him look at her in adoration._

"Yeah." Tyzonn said eagerly as Rose looked dismayed.

"Let's go." I said, turning around to lead the way.

"What's a picnic?" Ty asked Will. I snorted. _Now he asks. He didn't even bother to ask earlier before refusing to go. Just because of Rose. That guy makes me so-_

"What is that?" Dax rushed forward, pointing to a white figure heading off into the woods.

_It's just Norg. Wait, Norg? Yep, I'd recognize that patched lederhosen anywhere. I wonder what he's doing here._

"Let's follow it! If it is Bigfoot we'll become famous."

"We already are famous." I told him with a smile.

"Famous-er-er. Er, let's follow it."

"Sounds good to me." Ronny said as we all took off after Norg. _If Flurious is up to something then following Norg would be best. Unless it's a trap. I'd better keep my eyes open. Should I tell the others about Norg being Flurious's sidekick? Nah, best not to worry them._

We followed Norg through the woods. Norg was quite a ways in front of us, and through the trees we could see him enter a clearing and head down a pathway. When we broke through the trees, Norg was nowhere in sight.

"Where could he have gone? He ran down this road and just disappeared." Dax wondered confusedly.

"Look!" Ronny yelled, pointing down the road. I followed them, noticing footprints. "Whoa, that's strange." Ronny said, pointing to a half-visible footprint.

"They just stopped." Rose said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Isn't Rose great? The footprints just stop. She noticed right away." I could feel my eyes narrow. _We all noticed. This guy is getting on my nerves._ Obviously he was getting on Rose's nerves as well as she smiled fakely.

"See, it's been like this all day." She said, turning to the rest of us with a smile. _I hope he isn't annoying her too much. If he's bothering her, I'm gonna…wait, no emotion. I can't show what I feel. I'd better get the conversation back to business._

"Right. But the footprints did just stop, which is kinda weird. He couldn't have just disappeared" _Maybe Flurious teleported him away. Mid-print?_

"Let's just stay on course, maybe we can find him again." We all stepped forward – into what felt like a brick wall.

"What is that?" Dax said, stepping forward to place his hands on – nothing? We could see the ripples that his hands created, emitting a purple glow. "Some kind of force field."

Ty stepped forward and looked at the invisible wall. "It's a Lampurian force field, to be exact. I've seen it before."

"Can we get through?" I asked anxiously. _I have a bad feeling. No one goes around putting up force fields unless something dangerous is going on inside._

"I can, you can't. I'm a Mercurian."

"You're not going through alone." I told him sternly. _I am NOT losing a member of my team, even though sometimes I would like the wring his neck for the way he acts towards Rose._

"There's another way. I'll hold Rose's hand." _WHAT?!?!?!?!?!? NO WAY. Nu-uh, not going to happen._

"And she can hold Mack's hand," I nodded. That sounded a little better "and he can hold Ronny's…"

"We get the point." Will interrupted.

"And then we can get through together. But remember, stay in physical contact with the person in front of you. That way my Mercurian energy will pass through your organic matter."

"What if we break contact?" Dax wondered as we got into a line.

"Don't, otherwise you won't be able to get through on your own." I took Rose's hand, gripping it firmly, yet gently. A shiver ran through my arm where we were connected. I glanced at her quickly to see if she felt it too. I couldn't read her eyes.

Ty reached out and started moving forward. "This is too strange." Rose said as she started through. I watched our hands as my turn came to go through. As my fingers touched the force field I felt a surge of electricity running through my entire body, causing me to lose my grip.

We all fell back, and I looked at my hand. "I don't know what happened." We looked at the force field, unable to see Rose and Ty.

"It's closed, it won't let us in." Will said, moving backwards.

"And Rose and Tyzonn, they're gone." Ronny said.

"I wonder what happened." Dax wondered, walking forward to touch the force field again.

"I have no idea." I said, still looking at my hand. There was a tingling in my fingers where they'd touched the force field. "It was like Ty's Mercurian energy didn't reach me."

"Hey, maybe he knew that it would only stretch to two people and that's why he insisted on holding Rose's hand." Will joked.

I glowered and Will stopped laughing. _Ooh, okay, wrong move. Now they suspect. _"In that case he should have told us. I am the leader and it's my decision who goes and stays, not Tyzonn's." _That works, that's an explanation for the glowering. I hope they believe it._

"Tyzonn sure has a crush on Rose," Dax said with a smile.

Ronny laughed. "Too bad Rose isn't interested in him. She likes-" Ronny hurriedly put her fingers over her mouth, careful to look at the ground.

"Spilling secrets, are you?" Will teased. "Remind me never to trust you with any of mine."

"Can we get back to the problem of Ty and Rose being stuck on the other side of the force field?" I said, not liking the direction in which this was going.

"What should we do?" Dax asked, looking at me.

"There's not much we can do."

"I'm sure if there's a way to turn this thing off, Rose and Tyzonn will find it."

_The only reason Tyzonn could get through was because he's from Mercury. Maybe the Sentinel Knight can get us through. He's not from Earth. _"I think I know something that might work." I said, taking the backpack off and pulling out the Sentinel Sword."

"Is there a reason you brought the Sentinel Sword on a picnic?" Will laughed. I gave him a look and he dropped it. "Never mind, glad you did." I turned the piece on the Sword that turned him into his Knight form.

"So, this is a pic-nic." The Sentinel Knight said, looking around him.

Ronny explained the situation and the Sentinel Knight started to try to break the field. After about five minutes we all sat down.

"So, we could have our picnic right here and now." Will suggested.

"We should wait for Rose and Tyzonn."

"Yeah," I put my two cents in. "Besides, I don't want to have a picnic in the middle of a road while Rose and Ty are possibly in danger."

"Hey, I wonder why that thing could get through and we couldn't." Dax wondered randomly.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe it has to do with our Ranger physiology."

"Makes as much sense as anything else."

The Sentinel Knight had been going at it for about 10 minutes when he turned around. "Shall I continue?" _Seriously, if that guy knew what sarcasm was he'd be the king._

"Nah, it's pretty clear you're not getting through." I said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry I could not help. I had an easier time breaking down the indestructible wall at Kilaris 3." He paused. "Would you like to hear that story?"

"Yeah!" Dax said excitedly.

Will shrugged. "We've got nothing better to do."

"Well, it was many years ago…"

**-----PROO-----**

"… and we were then able to march through the hole in the wall and save the city."

"That would make an AWESOME movie!" Dax said, jumping up excitedly.

Suddenly there was a flash of purple light that blinded us. When it faded we looked and could see the rest of Norg's footprints. "Hey," I pointed down the road. "The force field must be gone. Let's get a move on, I have a feeling that Ronny and Ty need our help."

We ran down the road until we reached a large grassy area. In the middle Tyzonn was laying on the ground, not moving. Off in the corner I saw Rose, a Fearcat and…what was that? It was huge, like one of Kamdor's monsters. "Will, you call your Hovertech cycle. Ronny and Dax, check on Tyzonn. I'm going to help Rose." I started running as fast as I could. Suddenly, the monster raised its foot, lowering it over Rose. "No!" I yelled, holding up the Sentinel Sword so that it pierced the monsters heel. "I don't think so!" Pushing with all of my super strength I sent the huge mechanical creature flying backwards.

"Are you okay?" I asked Rose, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. But Ty: he's hurt." Rose said lifting her visor so that I could see her eyes filled with tears. I lifted my visor so that she could look into my eyes.

"Don't worry, Rose. He'll be fine. But you know what? Right now we can't think of him. If we let these Fearcats win it'll all be over. We need to do this for Tyzonn. Alright?" I reached my gloved hand up, placing it on the side of her helmet.

"Alright, Mack." She smiled and put her visor up. Mimicking her actions I turned to face the monster. Will landed beside me.

"Alright, let's do it!" I yelled, holding up the Sentinel Sword.

**-----PROO-----**

"So tell me all about this fight." Dad said, putting the Torch onto a shelf.

"Actually Dad I'm going to grab a bite to eat then head on up to bed early. This relaxing day off has made me very tired." Leaving the rest of the Rangers to tell Dad about what happened I headed up to the kitchen.

I sat down on a kitchen stool and reached for an apple. _She gave him a hug. She never gave me a hug. Not even when I came back from being captured by Flurious and Moltor. Not even when I disappeared after Tyzonn when he was in his monster state. Why does she hug him and not me._

"Scrambled eggs on toast." I muttered. "As if that's a way to get a girl to like you." I sighed. "But it seems to be working." I groaned as I put my head down on my shoulders.

"It's not." A soft voice broke through the silence and I whirled towards the doorway. Unfortunately since I was on a stool it didn't work so well, and I went crashing down to the floor. "Oh, are you okay?" Rose walked over and grabbed my arm to help me up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I quickly sat back down on the stool and resumed eating my apple.

"It's been a pretty hectic day so far." Rose commented as she sat down beside me, reaching for a banana.

"Yeah, so much for a day off." I said with a grin. "Are you okay now? Well, obviously you are, I mean, Ty's okay and he's not dead." _Stop rambling, Mack. She's looking at you funnily._

"Yeah, Ty's alright. Back to normal. Normal for him, at least." She laughed a little as she said this and I smiled. "Mack, do you want to know the reason I was so upset when you saved me?"

"Because Ty was hurt and he's a friend?" I said, hoping against hope that's all it was.

"Yes, but there was more to it. It was because I kept thinking, all during my fight with the Fearcat, 'it could have been Mack.'"

_Wait, does this mean what I think it means?_ "I'm not sure I follow."

"I mean that almost every day we're out there, fighting these creatures, protecting the world. Every day one of us could get hit like Tyzonn was hit. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt, or possibly worse." She looked at me, her eyes full of emotion. It was then that I got it.

I didn't know what to say, it was like my mouth and my brain weren't connected. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. Realizing that it would take all night if I tried to talk I did the only thing I was capable of doing. I leaned over and kissed her softly. Pulling away I whispered "if you were hurt I don't know what I would do. I love you, Rose. It's been coming on so gradually since we first met. I know it's only been two months-"

She placed a finger on my lips to stop my babbling. "I love you too." She smiled and replaced her finger with her lips.

"Ahem." A loud voice interrupted our moment. Immediately breaking off our kiss I turned to see who was in the doorway – and fell off the stool again.

"I thought you were going to bed?"

**-----PROO-----**

**A/N: Tell me how it was. I've never written an 'I love you' scene before. I've written some 'I really like you' scenes, and a few 'I'm attracted to you' scenes, but never an 'I love you' scene.**


End file.
